Love me for me
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Monchele adopting a girl. The little girl has a dark past. How will they handle everything?
1. Chapter 1

Lea and Cory were on their way to the adoption agency cause they would adopt 6 year old girl called Lila Faith today. Lea was really excited. She always wanted to be a mother and now she would get the chance to be one.

"I am so excited Cory!" Lea said and jumped happily in her seat. Cory laughed.

"Me too baby!"

"Lila is so adorable, I am so happy that she will be legally ours!" Lea jumped out of the car as soon as Cory had parked the car in front of the Adoption Agency. Cory took her hand as they walked into the building. Lila ran over to them and hugged them.

"Mommy!Daddy!" the little dark blonde haired girl smiled happily. Lila was with Cory on some weekends for the past two months and started to call the Mommy and Daddy three weeks ago. Which made both of them very very happy.

"Hi princess!" Cory picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"You excited Lila?" Lea asked.

"Yes Mommy!" Lila giggled softly.

"That is good." Cory and Lea walked in with Lila and signed the papers. ´Finally!NOW WE ARE PARENTS!´ Lea thought.

On Their way home they stopped at Pizza Hut and sat down on a table. Lea ate a salad and Cory a pizza with ham , while little Lila ate a pizza with extra cheese.

"Do you like your pizza Sweety?" Lea wanted to know.

"Yes it tastes yummy!" Lila told her mommy and ate another slice of her pizza with extra cheese.

"Lilabear we will stop at the ToyPalace and you can choose some toys!" Cory smiled softly and Lila looked at him with her big blue eyes and smiled really big.

"Thank you Daddy!Thank you Mommy!" She got even more excited.

"You are welcome pretty girl!" Lea kissed her forehead.

"Mommy you sleep in my room with me?"the little girl asked with her puppydog eyes.

"You can sleep with mommy and daddy in their room." She told her new daughter.

"Okay Mommy!" She finished her pizza smiling.

"Wow you are a good eater!" Cory looked at the little one.

"Sorry!" She looked down in shame. Lea glared at Cory and hugged Lila.

"It is fine baby girl. Mommy and daddy are happy when you eat cause you need to be strong!" Lea kissed her daughters Cheek.

"So I did nothing bad and don´t have to sleep in the garden alone?" Lila looked up and asked. Cory and Lea were shocked.

"Of course not!" Cory rubbed Lilas back.

"I have to sleep there at my old home!" She explained to them.

After dinner the drove to the toypalace and brought some new toys for Lila. She got some new coloring books , new stuff animals , new pencils , a doll and some puzzles.

"Thank you mommy and daddy for my new things!" Lila said from her seat in the back and cuddled her doll.

"Everything for our little girl!" Cory smiled softly.

"I Love you Daddy and Mommy!" Lila played with her doll, while Lea had happy tears in her eyes and Cory was grinning like an idiot.

"we love you too!" They said together.


	2. Chapter 2

The first afternoon with Lila went pretty well, they watched a movie together and then Lea bathed Lila. After the bath Cory read her a story and they all went to sleep. In the middle of the night Lila started to scream cause she had a bad dream. Cory woke her up and held her close.

"Shhh baby girl what is wrong?" he wanted to know.

"Bad dream!" Lila told him. Lea looked at them and rubbed Lilas back.

"What about?" Lea asked.

"Getting touched by my old parents!" She cried harder and it really broke Leas and Corys hearts.

"Shh princess we will protect you!" Cory told his little girl. Lea tried to hold back her own tears cause it really hurted her to see her little girl like that.

"Daddy never leave mommy no leave me?" Lila was exhausted from all the crying and fell asleep in Corys arms. He held her even more tight then he did before and covered her and himself with a blanket.

"Lea this is so horrible! I had no idea that our little girl had to go thru all this." Cory looked at his wife and sniffled. He had teary eyes and tried to hold back the waterfall of tears. Lea started crying and nodded her head.

"We have to protect her Cory!" Lea sobbed. Cory was crying himself now. After hours of crying they all fell asleep.

The Next morning was calm again. Lea was the first one up and walked downstairs to make breakfast while Cory was still asleep , he was holding Lila all night and woke up like three times last night to check on his little girl. Twenty minutes later he walked downstairs with Lila right behind him.

"Morning mommy!" Lila said and hugged Leas leg.

"Morning baby girl!" Lea kissed Lilas forehead and put some pancakes on a plate for her daughter.

"Thanks mommy!" the little girl sat down and ate her pancakes and drunk her juice ,while Cory and Lea had salat and coffee.

"Mommy?Daddy? Can we go to the park today?" Lila asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course we can baby girl!" Cory told her and kissed her nose.

"Thanks!" She ate a little more and yawned.

"This was good mommy!" Lila smiled softly.

"I am glad it was yummy! So now get ready sweety so we can go to the park!" Lea smiled back and laughed when Lila raced upstairs.

"Careful!" She yelled upstairs laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Cory and Lea both held one of Lilas hands. The little girl was in the middle of her parents and jumped up and down cause she was really excited to play in the park. They got to the park ten minutes later and Cory sat in the sand box with Lila while Lea sat on a bench watching them. Lila was playing with some sand toys.

"Daddy look I made a cake." Lila said happily.

"It looks so good baby girl!" Cory told her smiling.

"Mommy come play with us!" Lila yelled excited and watched her mommy getting up from the bench.

"Oh you made a cake baby girl?" Lea asked her daughter smiling.

"Yes mommy!" Lila was really happy that she finally had found people who love her and would protect her from was a loud pang! Suddenly everyone started to run cause a guy with a gun who looked not older then a little over twenty years. Cory picked up Lila and held her close. He then took Lea´s hand in his own and they ran out of the park. Lea looked at Lila who had her head hung loosely on Corys shoulder.

"OH MY GOD CORY!SHE IS BLEEDING!" Lea yelled and started to cry.

"We have to run to the hospital!" Cory told Lea as he ran as fast as he could with Lea right behind him.

Lea and Cory were in the waiting area of the emergency room, while Lila was in surgery. The little girl had lost a lot of blood and the doctors weren´t sure if she would make it or not. Lea and Cory were both crying their eyes out , because they both were scared of losing their daughter. Like thirty minuets later the whole glee cast had showed up to support their friends.

"How is she?" Jenna asked.

"We don´t know!" Cory told her.

"She will be fine!" Chord said with a soft sigh.

"I hope so!" Lea sobbed out and Naya hugged her.

"Anyone wants some coffee?" Jacob asked. Anyone wanted a coffee so Blake and Jacob drove off to starbucks.

"What if she dies?" Lea wanted to know and cried into Naya´s shoulder. Cory was looking down sadly while talking to Mark.

"She won´t die!" Mark looked at Lea and nodded his head ,he then squeezed Cory´s shoulder gently

"Promise?" Lea asked but Mark didn´t get a chance to say anything cause a doctor approached them.

"How is my daughter doctor?" Cory asked.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor looked at them.

"Lila had lost a lot of blood but we could get the bullet out of her chest. She will need help breathing for the first months and she needs check ups every two days when she gets out of hospital." The doctor explained.

"Can we please see her?" Lea asked.

"Of course!" The doctor leaded Cory and Lea into Lilas room. The little girl was still asleep. Cory just got a call from police that the guy who was shooting…well he was Lilas biogical dad.

"Hi baby girl!" Cory whispered and kissed Lilas cheek while Lea stroke Lilas tiny hands.

"Mommy?Daddy?" She mumbled and looked at her parents exhausted. Lea looked at her daughter.

"Yes baby girl?" The mother gently asked.

"You and daddy okay?" Lila asked with worry written all over her cute little face.

"Yes sweetheart we are fine!" Cory answered and kissed Lilas nose.

"How are you feeling Lilabear?" Lea asked her little girl.

"I feel tired!" Lila answered.

"Aww baby girl ,maybe you should take a nap!" Lea told her daughter. Lila nodded her head gently and fell asleep with a soft yawn. Cory kissed Lea.

"I am so glad that she is alive!" Cory said with teary eyes cause he thought he had lost his little girl. Lea nodded her head.

"Me too baby!" Lea answered.

Two weeks later Lila was allowed to leave the hospital. So Lea and Cory had picked her up in the morning and now they were sitting on the Couch. Lea had Lila lying in her lap , they made sure that Lila wasn´t touching the wound cause it was about to heal.

"Mommy? Can I get a dog?" Lila asked her mommy.

"If daddy is okay with that!" Lea said and looked at Cory.

"Of course, let´s go and buy a dog!" Cory answered smiling.


End file.
